Caught
by BriefShiningMoment
Summary: "Do you know what this is?" she asked, displaying her prize to him. His gaze flickered down before staring back at her dispassionately. "Snakes again, Morgana?" he said in a bored tone. "It's called a Nathair. And I can promise you, Merlin. Your stay here will not be pleasant."
1. Snakes again

The takeover of Camelot couldn't have gone better. Before the night was out, the city was within Morgana's grasp. The people within it and those who guarded it would not be so easily taken.

"Our guests?" asked Morgana.

"We have Gaius, Gwaine and Elyan in the dungeons," informed Agravaine. "We managed to track Arthur to the north but a rock fall prevented us from searching any further."

"You will find him Agravaine," Morgana uttered quietly. The man almost shivered at the ice in her voice, it would never fail to impress him.

"Of course my Queen. We will have help, I assure you." He made a signal and two soldiers were let in, leading a man into the hall. Blood ran in a thin stream from a blow to his head but his eyes shone with awareness, guarded. The prisoner was brought forward to kneel in front of the throne Morgana sat in.

Morgana gazed at him for a moment, her face unmoving and scorn burning in her eyes. "Tell me where Arthur is." Her prisoner continued glaring at her coldly, his back straight and unwavering.

"Of course not. I didn't expect you to yield easily." She moved, reaching her hand into a box by her side, cupping her hands together. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, displaying her prize to him. His gaze flickered down before staring back at her dispassionately.

"Snakes again, Morgana?" he said in a bored tone.

"It's called a Nathair. And I can promise you, Merlin. Your stay here will not be pleasant. Unmicel snaca, suge ba soban... swilcnesse!"

Little snake, suck his true nature. It could try. There's no way Merlin would let it take anything, especially not his magic. Merlin dropped his gaze to the floor to hide the golden flash of his eyes. For an instant, he could feel his magic rush through him, giving him strength.

The next moment a dark force slammed into him, sending him reeling. It was everywhere, under his skin, the air in his lungs, clawing at his head and it was burning. The fear of burning in Camelot had been part of his nightmares ever since he first heard of it. He never thought he'd die burning from the inside. Morgana looked on, her dark gaze gleaming.


	2. Waking the warlock

"Where is Arthur?" asked Morgana. She watched with morbid curiosity as Merlin's eyes darted listlessly. Ever impatient, she poured water over him. He gasped and looked back up at her with dull eyes.

"Tell me where he is." A confused look crossed his face and he shook his head slowly. Not sure if it was defiance or not and not caring either way, she brought the Nathair back. He didn't scream like others did, his rattling breaths the only sound in the room. Those that had a choice had already left an hour ago. His body convulsed and his eyes rolled back, but his struggles weren't as strong as before. He barely stirred now, his muscles weak from constant use.

"Tell me where he is," she ordered, taking back the Nathair. Merlin's eyes barely opened at her repeated question. She wondered briefly whether she'd pushed him too hard and his mind was lost. His mouth opened and closed again. Morgana leaned close, in case she missed a whisper. He looked at her with half lidded eyes and uttered a single word.

"Never." Morgana screamed in fury as his body suddenly went limp.

"Put him with the others, get him out of my sight!" she ordered. She stormed out of the room in anger, the waiting Agravaine and Helios quickly moving out of her way at the sight of her expression.

XX:SMERLINS:XX

Gwaine, Elyan and Gaius looked up as yet another prisoner was brought in, only this time, dread dropped to the bottom of their stomachs as they recognised the unconscious figure.

"Merlin!" called Gwaine. The two knights rushed forwards to take the man as he was brought in and carefully lowered him onto the one bed. Gaius examined him, shuddering in concern at the deep mark on his neck.

"She used dark magic. He's been hurt badly."

"Will he be alright?" asked Elyan in concern.

"Hard to say, especially when I don't know how long he was exposed to it. Guard?" Gaius called. The man paused, unsure whether to give them an answer. He looked down at the unconscious servant and a trace of horror came into his eyes at a memory.

"More than an hour, maybe two, she'll come back if he wakes." Elyan's eyes widened as he realised.

"He didn't say anything," he said in awe. The three friends looked back at the pale man on the bed, one with new found respect, one with incredulity, the other with sad knowing.

"He's been tortured to the limit of human endurance," commented Gaius, tormented at the thought of his ward being brought to this. He silently wondered how close to Merlin's endurance he had been brought. He gently passed a hand over his ward's forehead. "The only thing we can do is let him rest. It's best we do the same."

Despite the agreement of this action, it wasn't as simple as it sounded. The break of day saw Gaius dozing in exhaustion and Elyan not too far behind. Used to late nights and his thoughts not being as forgiving, Gwaine remained awake, watching Merlin with an unreadable look, still as stone in his vigil.

Until Merlin moved.

"Merlin?" Gwaine called softly, leaning forwards. He seemed to be whispering something in delirium. After a few moments, his movements increased, becoming more frantic. His eyes moved behind their closed lids and he frowned, a small sign of the pain he was in.

"No… won', nev…rthur…can' make me," he mumbled. Gwaine realised his friend didn't know where he was, unaware that Morgana was no longer there.

"Merlin, mate, it's alright. She's not here, you're safe." Merlin didn't respond to Gwaine's reassurances, still lost in the torment of his mind. He groaned slightly and winced, moving his head from side to side, trying to escape from an unseen threat. Gwaine leaned in, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, not seeing the flickers of gold emanating from Merlin's hands. Merlin tensed as someone drew near and felt the hand on his shoulder. The same spot where Morgana had gripped him.

Gwaine didn't have time to comprehend the cry of pain and anger that came from Merlin the moment he touched him before he was suddenly thrown into the wall, a tight grip on his throat. He could only stare at Merlin, a man he had playfully shoved often enough to know he didn't have the strength to be holding Gwaine up against the wall by his neck. He shouldn't have been able to take him off guard and he most certainly shouldn't have the fierce golden eyes of a sorcerer.

BriefShiningMoment

I feel guilty these are kind of short. Hopefully they'll be worth it?


	3. Fighting the dark

"Merlin!" a voice shouted. Gaius had woken up at his ward's cry. He walked up to the boy, placing a gentle hand on his back and murmuring into his ear.

"It's alright, Merlin. Let go." Merlin stayed still for a moment, the gold never fading from his eyes. Before the knight was in danger of passing out from lack of air, Merlin released his grip on him. As if a switch had been pressed, the strength that Merlin's magic had given him was suddenly taken away and he collapsed to the floor. Elyan caught him before he could injure himself and Gaius knelt next to him. Elyan, finally noticing Merlin's eyes, gasped in shock. Gaius ignored him, uttering an incantation to the further shock of the watching knights.

Gaius yelled and his magic recoiled. The dark magic in Merlin burnt through his senses and the physician shuddered at the realisation that it was running through Merlin's veins even now.

"Merlin, what did she use? Which enchantment?" Gaius asked him urgently. Merlin's eyes squeezed shut and his body trembled slightly. "Merlin you must listen to me," he pleaded. Merlin's pinched eyes found that of his guardian.

"Nathair," he bit out, his jaw tight. Gaius gasped. Well known for its torture in the wrong hands, a Nathair was not meant for use on a sorcerer. Executions using the creature had been forbidden centuries before the Purge. Gaius wondered how Merlin could possibly be alive, once again stunned by the power of the young warlock.

"Gaius," Merlin whispered hoarsely. Gwaine came closer, gingerly touching his sore throat and looking in concern as Merlin's face twisted in agony. "It hurts," Merlin choked. Gaius gazed down in sympathy.

"Concentrate, Merlin. You have to get rid of the dark magic in you. I don't have the power, you must concentrate." Merlin scrunched his eyes up and took a shaky breath, trying to compose himself, letting his breath out again in a sob.

"Alie-" Merlin stuttered. He gasped and writhed as the darkness tore through him, tearing with a vengeance now its victim was awake. Desperate, he tried again and gathered what strength he could. From somewhere deep inside him he felt something not unlike the power of the dragonlord enter his voice. It gave him the strength to utter the spell without wavering.

"Aliese gylden. Acwence tha baelblysse. Diegol searobend!"

The gathered knights and physician all watched in awe as golden light rippled across Merlin's skin. It started to fade from some places, growing brighter as it reached his right arm. Merlin's body shook with the effort, his breathing becoming ragged. Gaius warned the knights back, regaining his wits once he realised what Merlin was trying to do. The light had reached his hand now, becoming far too bright to look at. With a last surge of effort, Merlin forced himself up to a half sitting position and shot out his hand at the cell wall. A beam of light crashed into it and a terrible scream sounded from the black smoke that recoiled and snuffed out at the far end of the cell.

Elyan backed away from the wall in alarm, also furthering the distance between him and the warlock on the floor. Said warlock groaned as he let his hand fall to his side and his head rest on the floor.

"Much better," he mumbled, relieved.

"Merlin?" Gwaine called. Merlin's eyes rolled over to meet that of the worried knight and a flicker of a smile passed his weary face.

"Sorry about that," he apologised, barely concealed unease in his eyes.

Elyan looked once more at the serv- sorcerer. Merlin looked as harmless as he always did, but he couldn't shake the memory of his eyes shining gold. Having lived outside of Camelot he knew that not all magic was evil, but to know that his friend was not who he thought was hard to swallow.

Gwaine frowned, troubled as he realised that according to the laws and the man he now followed, Merlin was his sworn enemy. He gritted his teeth, angrily.

_Screw the law_

He looked again at his friend and with a sick feeling in his stomach, recognised the fear in them. Gwaine refused to think that his friend could possibly be afraid of him. Just in case, he grinned easily.

"Nothing to be sorry for, mate. I didn't like that wall anyway." Merlin's controlled features cracked into that smile he was known for but seemed to be far more genuine than any Gwaine had seen from the man before.

Merlin stirred, uncomfortable on the hard stone floor.

"You should rest, Merlin. That was dark magic," Gaius fretted. Merlin gently shrugged him off.

"I've been resting long enough," he replied, wearily.

"Well, that's good to hear," said a falsely sweet voice.

The group tensed, cruelly made aware of Morgana's mocking presence. She gazed at each of them in turn, gauging their reaction, their defiance. Though she loathed admitting it, she met Gaius' eyes for only a few scant seconds before moving on. To see a man who used to look at her with concern and respect and see only cold disappointment left her unsettled.

Watching Gwaine and Elyan made her feel better. The anger, the contempt was something she could thrive on, something she understood. It was only right that she had her brother's men captured like the pathetic, loyal scum they were. By serving Arthur so blindly they condemned more people than they could imagine to a life of fear.

Merlin's gaze pierced her just as it always had. He seemed to expect nothing from her, but everything at the same time. Of course she could see the fear. That itch when you see someone who has caused you unimaginable agony. She'd given him that look many a time after he'd poisoned her. Now he seemed to be waiting, and she got the feeling that whatever she threw at him, he'd be ready for it. Half lying on the stone floor in a dank dungeon, hardly able to stand, he looked untouchable.

Morgana's eyes darkened in seething rage.

"Bring the servant and a knight. We have our entertainment for tonight."

BriefShiningMoment

I haven't got much more written for this. And I'm afraid I won't be able to upload for two weeks, as I'm out of the country. I shall try to write while I'm there so there's an update as soon as I get back. Same goes for Getting the job done properly. Thanks for reviews! Really cheered me up, just got rubbish exam results so it's good to see I'm doing something right.

Spells:

Release the golden. Extinguish this fire. Bind the darkness.


	4. Angry Men

Gwaine caught his weary companion as he stumbled once again. Ignoring the sneers from their escort, the knight kept a firm grip on his friend's arm. Concerned, he tried to catch Merlin's eye, but his gaze remained riveted on Morgana. Anger burned in Gwaine's eyes as he followed Merlin's gaze. Whatever had been done to him after his capture had left its mark, not only in the dark magic that had sought to overcome him. The knight made a silent promise that he'd protect his friend from going through something like that again, or die trying.

Reaching the hall Gwaine surveyed the gathered mob with calculated eyes. You didn't get involved in weekly tavern brawls without knowing a thing or two about strategy no matter what Arthur said. Even inebriated, Gwaine had learnt how to know the probability of coming out unscathed. The knight knew that had he been faced with half this number without a few tankards and a sword he'd have scarpered. All the same, he tried to remain objective as he sized up his numerous opponents. His calculation were somewhat thrown askew once Morgana had their wrists clasped in manacles. Gwaine and Merlin now had to remain at each others sides, no matter what.

Once she'd turned away, Gwaine glanced over to the sorcerer beside him to see how he was coping. Merlin's expression was now guarded. Gwaine would have been surprised at his composure had he not known his secret. As it was, he thought Merlin could probably take out the whole room without a lot of effort, should he need to. He also knew wouldn't, not with Morgana present and smirking. Gwaine winced slightly. Merlin probably wasn't going to like this.

"Merlin, hold my hand," he said to him quietly. Merlin glanced at him, frowning in bewilderment.

"You're kidding right? You pick your times to joke, Gwaine," he retorted. Gwaine remained completely serious.

"If I need to get you out of the way it's going to hurt like hell if I pull you by the manacles. Trust me and take my hand." Merlin huffed at the cliché and gritted his teeth.

Howls of laughter and wolf whistles erupted in the hall as the two manfully gripped each other's hands.

"Need your mummy little man?"

"He's quaking in his boots!"

"They'll be kissing next!" Merlin was rigid and his ears reddened as their taunts grew more suggestive.

"Arthur never hears about this. Ever," he hissed.

"Agreed," breathed Gwaine.

"Behold!" yelled Morgana, her voice rising above the crowd. The gathered men lowered their voices yet Merlin noticed they didn't completely die down. They weren't there in respect of her after all, only the money of her ally. "A knight of Camelot, famed as the greatest knights in the five kingdoms," she grinned wickedly, challenging the mercenaries and knowing they'd be up for the fight. "And a pet serving boy," she sneered in Merlin's direction. His expression remained still as stone, his eyes piercing into hers.

"Let's see if they're up for the challenge," she said softly, turning back to her stolen throne with one last glare. One man with a mace and pickaxe barged through the crowd, cheering to the crowd like a gladiator savouring a battle already won. Merlin surveyed the man, checking to see which straps he could sever, what weapons he could tamper with. With a discreet flash of his eyes, the steel of the pick axe dislodged itself from the wood, rendering the weapon useless.

The mercenary swung towards the pair suddenly, Gwaine grabbing Merlin's shoulder just in time to force him to duck out the way. As the mercenary continued to attack them he seemed to slip over thin air, the straps of his belt and shoulder guard snapping loose and tightening in just the wrong places. His thrusts and swings were clumsy and didn't come close to causing either of them harm. Gwaine lunged forward as the man slipped again, wrenching the club out of his grasp.

"Is that all you have? We were promised a decent fight," Gwaine jeered as they dodged another swing. He swung the club around, keeping it clear of Merlin but challenging the mercenary mockingly. "You're a very angry man, I can see that," he said, mock squinting. "It must be hard being so ugly!" Gwaine sneered, pulling Merlin behind him. "Women are crying, children are screaming."

"Are you trying to make them kill us?" Merlin hissed over his shoulder and watching in trepidation as another larger man with a massive axe barged his way through the crowd.

"Angry men are dead men, Merlin," Gwaine returned, easily parrying the clumsy swipes of his opponent with his own club, almost laughing in triumph as the man's pickaxe fell apart to one violent swing. Merlin looked the man in front of him up and down.

"Erm, blimey. Was your nose born that shape or did your mother have to smash it first?" Merlin asked him nervously. Gwaine snorted at that and looked over once he'd finished his man off. His eyes widened.

Merlin found himself tugged out of the way as the large man's axe came crashing down where he'd just stood. Gwaine fiercely tried to beat the angered mercenary back.

"Leave the angry men to me, Merlin," Gwaine suggested lightly. Merlin narrowed his eyes at the axe that had been aimed at his head.

"Let go of my hand, I've got an idea," he muttered to him. "It's not like he can hurt me Gwaine. I'm surprised he can see past his beaver's nose, yet alone aim at anything," Merlin called tauntingly, his voice carrying over the ruckus around them. As the man's face reddened Merlin tried to disentangle his fingers only to find Gwaine still trying to tug him back.

"If you care about me, let me go!" Merlin hissed, throwing another cliché his way. With another glance, Gwaine did so, only to find the large angry man had caught him off guard and smashed Gwaine's stolen mace out of reach. Merlin pushed them both to the side, wincing as the manacles did indeed cut into the skin of his wrist. His gaze was pinned on the axe that came towards them.

Making sure Morgana had a clear view, Merlin raised his chained wrists to meet the axe over their heads, now watching it in slow motion. He knew the blunt weapon wouldn't be able to cut through in one swipe. He also knew it would seriously damage both their wrists even if he could meet the axe's swing but Morgana didn't need to know that.

"Snaedes," he hissed, just as the axe reached the target. The chain snapped and the axe passed between them, only scraping Merlin's shoulder slightly. Dodging to the side, the mercenary slipped at another flash of Merlin's eyes. His fist shot out to the back of the man's head, hitting a pressure point behind the ear and sending him unconscious. Reaching down, he grabbed a knife from the man's belt and scanned his surroundings.

Amongst all the shouts and yells, none of the men moved forward from the circle they'd formed. Meeting Gwaine's eyes, Merlin sent a quick smile of satisfaction and the knight chuckled wryly. The noise dimmed as a slow clap from Morgana sounded.

"Very good Merlin," she purred, a steely glint in her eye. Merlin and Gwaine glared at her with their heads high, united in victory. "I have a deal to make with you, which is more than you ever offered me." Merlin glared at her stonily, ignoring the accusation in her tone. Gwaine glanced over once curiously.

"I can give you your freedom. I'll even let you take Gaius. All you have to do is swear loyalty to me, tell me where my brother is hiding and the people you love will stay safe," Morgana offered. Merlin glared at her.

"I would never betray Arthur," Merlin replied resolute. Instead of anger, Morgana smirked cruelly and mock sighed in disappointment.

"It's a shame. And Ealdor was such a _nice_ village."

BriefShiningMoment

What's this? An update? :O Well, I felt guilty that I'd left it. It's been aages.


End file.
